There are many devices or ways now to pick random numbers but most have drawbacks, limitations or are not done in similar way to the way the lottery numbers are actualy picked at the drawing. An example of this is the use of dice to select numbers, but this is limited in that the numbers selected can only range for two to twelve and you may get duplicate numbers which may or may not be of any use in some lotery games. Another way is spining wheels, however, they too can cause duplication and they don't perform the selection fuction the same way that the various states pick their winning numbers for the lottery. Thus the public has longed for a device that picks numbers randomly in a manner similar to that done by the states when they pick their winning number, but without the drawbacks or limitations of the existing machines now on the market.